


Morning

by Batesk7551



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Smut, i think this might be the dirtiest thing i've ever written, not that i've written that many dirty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batesk7551/pseuds/Batesk7551
Summary: Morning sex. That's it.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no profit being made by this.
> 
> Also, unbeta'd

The backs of his eyelids are a soft yellow-orange. He feels warmth on his face where light streams in through the window.

There’s a shuffle; the sheets brush his skin like a caress, soft fibers lightly tickling his warm skin all the way up to where the blanket is pooled at his naked waist. The air around him is warm, too, enough that though he wears no clothes, he’s still comfortable.

He stretches a little, bone cracking and muscles tensing, releasing, a deep sigh of pleasure as his body resettles against the bed. 

His head is pillowed on shoulder, an arm wrapped around his body, hand warm on his chest. A thumb brushes back and forth over the muscles in his chest, soothing and gentle. Eyes still closed, he feels the deep breaths Spock takes.

“Good morning,” Spock whispers, words brushing over Jim’s hair, followed slowly by fingers that sooth his hair down. Jim feels like a puddle or a pampered cat.

“Mmm,” he manages instead of a proper greeting, twisting over in Spock’s embrace. The Vulcan isn’t smiling, but Jim can tell he’s amused. 

He feels an irresistible, overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss Spock, so he does, capturing Spock’s warm lips with his own. Melting into the heat, Jim glides his hands over Spock’s skin, settling half on top of the Vulcan.

He doesn’t stay there for long; Spock flips them over easily with Vulcan strength, pressing Jim down into the mattress. Jim is surrounded by Spock; his scent, his warmth, his tongue.

Spock brushes a single soft peck over Jim’s mouth, then moves on to pressing wet kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck. He bites a patch of sensitive skin right behind Jim’s ear and the human instinctively bucks his hips into the soft fabric of Spock’s pants.

Jim wraps his legs  around Spock’s waist, pulling them closer together, and rolling his hips up again and again. He scrambles for one of Spock’s hands, rubbing the tips of their fingers together before lacing them so that their hands are pressed together obscenely. Spock gasps against him, chest heaving with his lack of control.

“Oh, fuck, fuck!” Jim gasps, barely above a whisper. He reaches down under Spock’s waistband and takes him in hand, moving up and down despite the awkward angle.

“Ashaya!” Spock cries out, face contorting briefly.

“Move over,” Jim demands suddenly, pushing at Spock’s shoulder. The bewildered Vulcan goes willingly, allowing Jim to push him around until he’s lying back on the bed and Jim is nestled between his legs, pulling down the waistbands of Spock’s clothes just enough to uncover his cock.

“Jim, you do not need to -”

Jim grins, nips lightly at the skin of Spock’s thighs. Spock’s protest gets cut off by a deep moan.

Wasting no more time, Jim pops the head of Spock’s dick in his mouth and sucks as hard as he can, hollowing out his cheeks. He’s rewarded by a wordless cry.

The salt of Spock’s skin mixes in with the tangy-sweet fluid dripping from the tip of his cock. Lapping at the taste, Jim works his way down, pressing messy, open-mouthed kisses as he goes. He goes back up and swallows down the full length, working his head up and down, taking Spock into his mouth deeper each time. He manages to get to the base without choking, then pauses, relaxing his throat and savoring the feeling of having his mouth stretched wide around Spock’s cock, spit running down his chin. He looks up and catches Spock staring at him, mouth parted just slightly and eyes dark, hungry. His cheeks are flushed green.

Spock props himself up on one elbow, reaching out with the other arm to run a hand in Jim’s hair, tugging lightly enough that he doesn’t dislodge Jim from his position or cause him discomfort.

But Jim is pretty good at reading his Vulcan boyfriend despite that stoic expression, knows what Spock is thinking, so he puts an encouraging hand around Spock’s hip and gently nudges him.

Taking Jim’s actions for the permission they are, Spock pulls Jim up a bit, then starts fucking into his mouth shallowly as Jim ruts into the sheets. Jim keeps his throat lax as Spock’s thrusts get harder and grips at Spock’s stomach and hip to help keep his balance. The muscles under his hands twitch, then he’s being pulled off of Spock’s dick just in time for the Vulcan’s come to land all over his face.

Jim reaches down to bring himself off, drinking in the sight of Spock’s glazed look. Spock reaches down again to touch Jim’s face, smearing his come on Jim’s skin and all but rubbing it into his cheek. “Mine,” he growls, and then Jim’s coming, too.

When he catches his breath, Jim rests his head on Spock’s hip, next to his softening cock. Then, cheekily, “Good morning.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, aha, this is . . . yeah  
> I can't believe I wrote this


End file.
